Connor Guerrin
Connor is the son of Arl Eamon Guerrin and Arlessa Isolde and nephew of Bann Teagan Guerrin. Background Connor is first encountered in Castle Redcliffe, where it is revealed that he has been possessed by a demon and that he is responsible for the hordes of undead which were swarming the village. Connor will occasionally have brief moments of lucidity, coming around only to find that he's lost time and has absolutely no clue what is going on. Involvement The Warden must end the threat that the demon represents. There are several ways to do this. The demon can be exorcised from Connor if it is vanquished in the Fade. This can be achieved if Jowan is allowed to perform the Blood Magic ritual, using Arlessa Isolde as a sacrifice to open the portal to the dream realm in which a mage enters to defeat the demon itself. The Warden can also defer making a decision immediately and instead go to the Circle of Magi to get more mages to assist in performing the ritual. This is an excellent opportunity to complete the Circle of Magi quest. Nothing will advance in Redcliffe while you're gone, so selecting this option will not kill the Arl or Connor. This option will get you the most approval from your morally minded companions, with Alistair, despite saying that killing Connor might be the only option, finally admitting he's glad that course of action was taken. Only a mage can enter the Fade. If The Warden has chosen to seek the Circle's help, First Enchanter Irving or Jowan can also be sent. The only way to unlock Blood Mage is while you're in the Fade. After the Desire Demon's realm's defenders have been defeated, you have the option to fight her, or to accept her gifts. One option she will offer is to teach the PC (mage only) Blood Magic in exchange for her life. She then agrees to leave the boy alone for "a time" and come back when he is older and thus more 'powerful and wise.' The final option is to kill Connor. This can be done by either The Warden or Isolde. Leliana and Alistair take exception to The Warden following this path, as Connor is only an innocent. If The Warden chooses to kill Connor, he will admit that he went to look at Jowan's book, which had somehow caused all the humans in the castle to begin killing each other and turning them into walking corpses, except certain people like Arl Eamon, due to the deal Connor made with the demon. Alistair will become extremely angry if The Warden chooses to cause Connor's death. Unless a persuade check is passed, up to 21 approval points can be lost. Bugs It is possible to save Connor and still have the Codex recorded as the Warden killing Connor. This bug occurs on the PC version after the events at Redcliffe Castle. In the PS3 and PC versions, the Codex will occasionally report that Isolde sacrificed herself to save Connor even when you opted to have the Circle of the Magi send a mage into the Fade rather than have Jowan use Blood Magic. Quotes Trivia *The scene where The Warden first meets Connor has overtones of the original Twilight Zone episode "It's a Good Life". *At the end of the game in the Post-Coronation area, if The Warden talks to Arl Eamon, the arl asks if The Warden has noticed anything wrong with Connor. Although some believe this could hint at a possibility of Connor being involved in a sequel, it must be remembered that the Arl knew nothing of Connor's magical ability and it is uncertain how much of the events at Redcliffe he was informed were Connor's doing. There is a bug in the system though as Arl Eamon is reported to ask this question of the Warden even if the Warden chose to kill Connor. See also * Arl Eamon Guerrin * Arlessa Isolde * Bann Teagan Guerrin Category:Fereldans Category:Humans Category:Origins characters